Skypia
Skypia is the Realm of the Heavens, and the origin realm of the airbenders. It is a kingdom that exists upon the clouds in Earth's sky. Skypia is the home of an angel race known as the Nimbi, who were the original airbenders. Skypia is ruled by the Sky Spirit, Rayquaza. History Skypia was created near the beginning of Earth's creation, when Rayquaza and Kyogre combined their air and waterbending to make the Water and Island Clouds. Celebi, the Forest Spirit, allowed vegestation to blossom here with her plantbending. Skypia was first visited in Operation: DUTCHMAN, as the 6th world. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Rachel and Sonic went to Skypia, via the Sky Pillar, to speak to Rayquaza. Architecture Almost everything in Skypia is made up of clouds, and a majority of the realm lives on individual clouds called Island Clouds. All the solid material and masses are made of Island Clouds while the liquid material is made of Water Clouds. Locations Skyloft Skyloft (originally from Zelda: Skyward Sword) is an earth island that used to be part of the planet's surface, until the gods uplifted it from the ground to protect the humans during the Old Demon Wars. Link's original incarnation was born here, and humans still thrive here to this day. The Thundercloud The Thundercloud is an enormous, dome-shaped cloud where it is nearly always storming. It is where the Sky Spirit, Rayquaza resides. Angel Island Angel Island is a beach-type island surrounded by the White Sea. It is the homeland of Luvbi and her daughter, Fybi. Rubberband Land Rubberband Land (originally from One Piece) is an amusement park whose theme centers around rubber, based on the peculiar substance discovered by Nimbi explorers of the human world. They believed the material was the humans' version of clouds and have made this an attraction. Birka Birka is an island within a stormy region of Skypia, inhabited by Nimbi who are lightningbenders. Inhabitants Nimbi The people who live here are an angel race called the Nimbi. The Nimbi have heart-shaped wings and are almost always in the air, never touching the ground/clouds. Loftwing Loftwing are giant birds of different colors. Each resident of Skypia has a certain Loftwing they are bonded with, and those Loftwing allow them to fly on them, in case the residents have no wings or can't fly. Residents *Luvbi *Fybi Fulbright (moved to Earth) *Aisa (moved to Earth) *Palutena *Pit Icarus *Phosphora (formerly) *Rayquaza *Crimson Loftwing *Jesbi Food and Merchandise Skypian Apples There are a variety of colored apples in Skypia that grow on trees that can be found on various clouds. Each colored apple has its own strange effect. Light-blue apples can make someone shrink. Red apples can make you grow. Pink apples turn you into a specific food, depending on how you look at the moment. Yellow apples make you grow a mustache. Golden apples, the most deadly, make you fall asleep for 100 years, and black apples counter the effect of the golden apple, as they taste disgusting. Conache Pumpkins Conache Pumpkins are dark-green pumpkins with iron-hard shells. They are nearly impenetrable, and therefore uneatable. However, the pumpkins have tiny, weak spots on the bottom that can be cut open, allowing you to drink the tasty juice inside. Aipyks Aipyks is the Negaverse version of Skypia. The majority of the clouds are made of toxic, due to the ever-increasing fumes from the surface world, and this has given the sky a hazy red color. The Nimbi have black wings and are primarily fearbenders, while the airbending Nimbi practice the dark art, breathbending. Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (mentioned) *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Windy Marvel *Scorched Wings *Sector W7 (Chapter 3) *Down in the Negaverse (Aipyks) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Crossover Locations Category:Airbenders Category:Nimbi Category:Negative Category:Islands